


In Another Life

by WaywardDork



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDork/pseuds/WaywardDork
Summary: "'Patroclus?' Pa-tro-clus, even half unconscious,  he said every syllable like it mattered."





	In Another Life

_In The Darkness, two shadows, reaching through the hopeless, heavy dusk. Their hands meet, and light spills in a flood like a hundred golden urns pouring out of the sun._

Patroclus's hands left the overworked keyboard, he was a little breathless, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

He read through the last few paragraphs, ignoring the strange ache in his chest, and felt a small bubble of pride, this was good, better than he expected an annoying, wayward idea that wouldn't let him sleep peacefully to be.

The dreams had started about two months ago, images, voices and phantom touches that woke him up, breathing heavily and sweating, it took about a week for these dreams to turn a bit more concrete, they didn't just haunt him at night, at day he couldn't stop thinking about them, he felt the need to memorize each and every detail, as if it was important, he couldn't forget if he wanted to, he thought it would go away, he couldn't afford the time to think about something like this, so he willed himself to forget the screams and the clashes of metal, the putrid smell of burning wood that seemed to be coming from nowhere when he woke up in cold sweat.

Then one night, after particular strange dream, he couldn't go back to sleep, he tossed and turned and then finally did the thing he'd swore to himself he wouldn't do.

He wrote.

It felt like the words were pouring out of him, like they had been waiting for an apportunity to be let out, once he started, everything fell into place, things he didn't remember from the dreams, things clamouring to get out of the dusty section of his brain where he forced them to stay, there were too much that needed to be wrote down, too many ideas, too many emotions that weren't his but felt like they were, this and this and this. Every words was important, and worth writing.

After about a month of this, it was done, it needed a lot of editing, yes, but it was out, there was nothing left now, he felt his shoulders drop in relief he had been longing for for a long time, he was free.

'Patroclus?' _Pa-tro-clus_ , even half unconscious,  he said every syllable like it mattered.

The corners of his mouth lifted up in a lopsided smile, and this once, it held a promise of many more, like it hadn't for two months. 'Go back to sleep, I'll be right back'

There was a sound of a sleepy protest from the bed and Achilles lifted himself up on one elbow. 'What're you doing?'

Achilles's hair was messy and sleep mussed, they fell on his face in a smooth curtain, from which his deep green lidded eyes stared at Patroclus questioningly, and he found himself answering before making the conscious decision to. 'The dream'

Achilles frowned. 'You're not suppose to work on it this late, love, I don't want you to be tired in the morning'

Patroclus let out a fond sigh. 'I know I know, I just' he made vague hand gestures. 'I couldn't sleep, I had to'

Achilles nodded understandingly, Patroclus had told him all about the dreams, he told him everything. 'Are you finished? come back to bed.' Achilles held out his arms in a childish manner.

Patroclus chuckled as he stood up, walking back towards the warm, welcoming bed.

Achilles wrapped his arms around his torso, rubbing his face against the fabric of his worn shirt. 'I missed you'

Patroclus couldn't help but smile, brushing his hand through Achilles's soft, blonde hair, he was rewarded with a pleased hum from the man in question. 'I've literally been gone for an hour'

'You smell nice' Achilles said in reply, nuzzling closer, tangling their legs, he was asleep before Patroclus could think of a reply, he kissed the top of his golden head.

As he watched the moonlight from the window bathing Achilles in a godly light, letting the sound of his rhythmic breathing lull him into a much needed sleep, he thought back to the document he had just finished writing on his computer.

Thankful. He was so thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out ok  
> P.S kudos are greatly appreciated but comments make my day, thanks for reading, my dudes


End file.
